<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lottery 2068 by DirkGentley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230531">The Lottery 2068</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkGentley/pseuds/DirkGentley'>DirkGentley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lottery - Shirley Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkGentley/pseuds/DirkGentley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started long ago and though it it has only ever ended in pain and terror, The Lottery is a traditions that the human race still can't seem to let go. ( A sequel to Shirley Jackson's "The Lottery")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lottery 2068</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all, I wrote this in grade 9 as part of an English assignment and absolutely fell in love with the characters I brought to life. It isn't the best story by any means, but c'est la vie. I do not own the term "The Lottery" and I give full credit of any mention of the original short story to the wonderful author Shirley Jackson. As always I want to hear any thoughts or ideas. Yours truly, Dirk Gentley</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Please report to the auditorium for the 1</span>
  <span>77</span>
  <span>th annual lottery.” Repeated the mechanical voice over the intercom for the tenth time that hour. Mara would bet all her credits that she had heard it over three hundred times since she had faded into existence at eight o’clock that morning. </span>
  <span>Looking up to</span>
  <span> see </span>
  <span>that the clock on her wall read nine, Mara scrambled to get out of her bed and </span>
  <span>started to </span>
  <span>get ready for the day to come. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of all the days to sleep in.” She grumbled as she pulled on her long beige shirt and leather belt over her black fleece leggings. Running around trying to find her boots she accidentally rammed into her solid metal bed frame. Rambling of</span>
  <span>f</span>
  <span> some choice words while clutching her hip, she finally spotted her shoes beneath her bed. Yanking them on, she grabbed a metal</span>
  <span> hair</span>
  <span> clamp and hastily pulled her ebony locks back from her face. After doing a final check of thing, she rushed over to the door. Pushing the gray button beside the hollow pad</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> she was out the door before it even had the chance to fully open. Sprinting down the dimly </span>
  <span>lit </span>
  <span>hall and passed the window that showed the whole of space, Mara slammed down on the button for the lift. Shifting nervously from foot to foot, her impatience </span>
  <span>eventually</span>
  
  <span>got the better of her. Dashing to the staircase she smacked the button, opening the door with a hiss. Taking the stairs two at a time, she made it to flight deck 22 in no time. As she got closer to the double doors at the end of the hall, she could start to hear the booming voice of </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> as he tried to get everyone seated.</span>
  
  <span>Hastily </span>
  
  <span>pulling</span>
  <span> open the door, Mara joined the queue to be checked in and seated. As the line inched forward, her vision went dark as someone placed two strong hands over her eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess who.” Came the rough voice beside her ear. Feeling a grin on her face, Mara pulled the hands of her eyes and turned to kiss her capture. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hey handsome.” Mara opened her eyes to find herself face to face Kai </span>
  <span>Tradisie</span>
  <span>. Scanning her with his golden eyes he placed a concerned hand on her cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you all right?” Turning her face into his palm, she gave him a sad smile.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Was worried I wasn’t going to make it that’s all. Over slept again.” Letting out a knowing chuckle, he placed a gentle kiss against her forehead while they waited for the line to move forward. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     The Auditorium was a large circular room that got smaller as it went down. It often reminded people of the </span>
  <span>R</span>
  <span>oman </span>
  <span>C</span>
  <span>oliseums of old that had long since fallen to ruin. At the center of the room was a small platform made of white marble. The contrast between the brightness of the marble and the darkness of the black metal that was the Auditorium was enough to blind even a blind woman, but after years of watching the lottery the entire space station </span>
  <span>had </span>
  <span>bec</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span>me immune </span>
  <span>to the </span>
  <span>eye watering contrast. At the very top of the Auditorium was a ring of windows the showcased exactly where they were in space at the moment. By the looks of it they were currently hovering in an asteroid belt surrounding a red planet.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they got to the base of the stairs, Kai and Mara were greeted by a very flustered </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> and a hovering *</span>
  <span>I.D.D. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhhh! Good morning. </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Tradisie</span>
  <span>! </span>
  <span>I thought you would be entering with your brother, but now I see why you were caught up.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Had to wait for this one to wake up...” Looking down at Mara fondly, who in return elbowed him in the side.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning to you too Jax...” Mara said through her teeth. “How is Luna and darling little </span>
  <span>Dervilia</span>
  <span> today?” Grimacing as the I.D.D’s green light scanned </span>
  <span>over her face, Mara struggled to keep her eyes open as it proceeded to scan her left eye.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they are just fine thank you for asking. </span>
  <span>Dervilia</span>
  <span> is getting into everything these days and Luna is run off her feet trying to keep up with her. While we are talking</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> might as well give you an early congratulations for tomorrow. Good day for a wedding if you </span>
  <span>ask</span>
  <span> me.” Glancing down at the glittering band that shone of her left hand, Mara gave a shy grin.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir. I hope everything goes according to plan.” Letting out a hearty laugh Kai gave her a fond pat on the head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope everything goes according to plan so I won't have to save the wedding planner from you if anything goes haywire.” “Well best be getting to your seats now seeing as how both of you are scanned in. The sooner you get to your seats the sooner we can get this damn thing over with and get back to work.” Giving </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> a final smile, they took their first steps up the stairs. Passing Oberon and Cosima Warner on their way up, they overheard Oberon chatting to </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Bondar</span>
  <span> as </span>
  <span>Mrs. </span>
  <span>Warner tried to help </span>
  <span>Mrs. </span>
  <span>Bondar</span>
  <span> with her wriggling five-year-old daughter </span>
  <span>Callista</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ Well she definitely has your spirit Salix... If only she could listen as well as you.” </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  <span>Bondar</span>
  <span> said over his shoulder before turning back to his conversation with Mr Warner.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m </span>
  <span>tellin</span>
  <span> yah Theron! The Warners ‘ave been in this ‘ere Lottery since it first rolled round fifty years ago! None of ‘em one then, none of us gonna win now.”  Every statement was punctuated with a strong nod of his head, making his long gray mustache wobble. Trying to hold back her laughter, Mara was pulled along behind her fiancé as they neared their seats. Passing m</span>
  <span>a</span>
  <span>ny well wishers</span>
  <span>, Kai and Mara eventually made it to their seats beside Kai’s brother Artemis and the </span>
  <span>O’Briens. Sitting down, Mara started to talk to Mrs. O’Brien who</span>
  <span> had just gotten out of surgery the day before.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fit as a fiddle I’m telling you</span>
  <span> and looking years younger! My skin is so much more youthful and elegant! Did you know that this </span>
  <span>is my 108 time having this </span>
  <span>particular surgery and I’m telling you this now darling, it is well worth it</span>
  <span>!</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span> Leaning across his wife, Mr O’Brien pipped in,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be worth it for you, but goodness! The amount of time I have to spend around the house supporting you afterwards is incredible!” Scrunching up his </span>
  <span>heavily tattooed face, he looked lovingly down at his wife. Swatting him with the back of her hand, Mrs O’Brien cried,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chip! You beast! St</span>
  <span>op spr</span>
  <span>eading rumors! I know you love the time alone with me…” Nudging her husband playfully, who in turn placed a loving kiss on her cheek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I love you Cassandra</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> otherwise I would’ve have asked you to marry me.” Feeling breath on her cheek, Mara turned to find Kai listening in on their conversation</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to cut in on your conversation folks, but I do believe we are about to start.” True enough, down in the center of the Auditorium </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> was trying to plug in the ancient black </span>
  <span>computer</span>
  <span> to the power outlet. Turning to some </span>
  <span>of the </span>
  <span>men in the first row, he </span>
  <span>gently</span>
  <span> asked,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Would one of you fellas like to give me a hand?” By the looks of it none of them wanted to go near the </span>
  <span>thing, but giving a </span>
  <span>resigned</span>
  <span> sigh</span>
  <span> Mr. Armstrong shifted over his nine year old son to his wife beside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Colten… I will be wright back. Be nice to mommy okay?” Gazing at his wife he said, “Lynx I</span>
  <span>’ll be just a mo</span>
  <span>.” Nodding her head, she set to the task of </span>
  <span>keeping her son seated.</span>
  <span> Walking up the </span>
  <span>platform he shook </span>
  <span>Mr. </span>
  <span>Asustado’s</span>
  <span> offered hand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Gage. I think this thing gets harder and harder to plug in every year!” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem</span>
  <span> Jax, glad to be of some use.”  As he held the thing steady</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> was able to get the darn thing plug</span>
  <span>ged</span>
  <span> in.</span>
  <span> B</span>
  <span>eckoning</span>
  <span> over</span>
  <span> th</span>
  <span>e I</span>
  <span>.D</span>
  <span>.D, he To</span>
  <span>ok</span>
  <span> the offered cord from Mr. Armstrong and plugged it into the jack at the back of its circular head. As it downloaded all of the facial scans it had collected that morning, Mr. Armstrong went back to his seat and </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  
  <span>took</span>
  <span> his p</span>
  <span>lace </span>
  <span>in front of the </span>
  <span>computer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming to the 177</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> annual lottery!” Pausing he looked up and across all the gathered.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m sure we all know how this works but protocol s</span>
  <span>tates</span>
  <span> I have to go over it anyways. When you all came in you all had your face and retina </span>
  <span>scanned</span>
  <span>, this was done for the reasoning that when I press the enter button on this ancient device, the computer will randomly pick three faces. Those faces will be projected so everyone can see</span>
  <span>. Then we will narrow it down to one, and we shall see who is the winner of this years Lottery!”</span>
  <span> Glancing around the room, all Mara could see was</span>
  
  <span>acceptance on every ones faces. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone understand?” After waiting for everyone to give their agreement, </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asu</span>
  <span>stado</span>
  <span> continued,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then let’s get started!” He pushed down on the ancient return button before slowly backing away and taking the nearest vacant seat. As everyone watched, the screen began </span>
  <span>to</span>
  <span> b</span>
  <span>eep, </span>
  <span>creek, and blip</span>
  <span>. It’s ancient sounds filling their ears as it did every year</span>
  <span>, bringing both a </span>
  <span>sense of familiarity and change. After what felt like an eternity, the computer started to flash </span>
  <span>with three faces.</span>
  <span> Rushing up to the </span>
  <span>platform, </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> flicked a </span>
  <span>switch at its base. After a minute, the </span>
  <span>projector</span>
  <span> inset into </span>
  <span>the</span>
  <span> floor began to come to life</span>
  <span>. As it came into focus, three faces began flickering on repeat</span>
  <span> above the stage.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <span>Carnifex</span>
  <span>, York</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <span>Mirtis</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Zaira</span>
  <span>… </span>
  <span>Tradisie</span>
  <span>, Kai… please make your way</span>
  <span> to the center of the Auditorium</span>
  <span>. Thank you for your cooperation</span>
  <span>.” </span>
  <span>Once the robotic voice from earlier stopped its </span>
  <span>call the room went silent. Looking over to Kai</span>
  <span>, Mara felt her eyes start to water. His face was white as a sheet </span>
  <span>and his hands where trembling. Further down </span>
  <span>she could hear </span>
  <span>Mrs.</span>
  
  <span>Carnifex</span>
  <span> fussing over her son</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my boy! My beautiful </span>
  <span>baby </span>
  <span>boy</span>
  <span>!” Taking him into a bone crushing </span>
  <span>she began to weep.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off! Don’t make me look like a sissy! I’m fine! I love and I’ll see you in a bit.” Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a nod to his father, York dashed down the stairs to where </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> and </span>
  <span>Ms.</span>
  
  <span>Mirtis</span>
  <span> where waiting. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Giving Kai a gentle nudge, Mara stated</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to go darling. You know what happens if you don’t… You will be fine, you can do this!” Pressing a passionate kiss to his lips, she pushed him towards the stairs. When he was about halfway down, he turned and shouted up to her,</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you to the outer rim of this galaxy and back! Don’t ever forget that!” With tears in her eyes she yelled back.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Never will I ever forget it!” Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Kai made his way to the center of the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Kai… step up into the circle of light please.” Following </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustados</span>
  <span> instruction Kai stepped into</span>
  <span> the sole </span>
  <span>vacant</span>
  <span> spotlight on the platform</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Everyone ready</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span> Making his way to the computer</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> turned to face the three potential winners. After receiving their slight nods, he gently pushed down on the space bar. As soon as he </span>
  <span>presses down the button, one out of three lights flickered out leaving the person standing with it to be enveloped in a black dot. Somewhere near the back someone let out a heart piercing shriek.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai! Kai! No, please! No!” Trying to dash down the stairs to him</span>
  <span>, Mara only made it three steps before she was caught up in </span>
  <span>Atremis’s</span>
  <span> arms.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No please! Let me go! I have to go to him!”</span>
  <span> Pressing her face into his shoulder she started to sob.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing we can do… Shh</span>
  <span>, it’s okay</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>It’s okay</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>You are going to be fine</span>
  <span>.” Bringing her back to her seat, Artemis managed to calm her down a bit. As </span>
  <span>Zaira</span>
  <span> and York made their way back to their seats, Kai went to stand the center of the room.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai </span>
  <span>Tradasie</span>
  <span>… I’m assuming you know what is coming next?” Taking a breath to steady himself, Kai responded in a shaky voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes</span>
  <span> I do sir.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then no need to prolong it…” Squatting down to the base of the platform, </span>
  <span>Mr.</span>
  
  <span>Asustado</span>
  <span> pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the little black box. Inside the box was a bright yellow button that was only pressed once a year</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go!” After pushing down on the button, a clear cylinder, just big enough to fit a man began to glide down from the ceiling</span>
  <span> gliding </span>
  <span>down from the </span>
  <span>ceiling</span>
  <span>.</span>
  <span> Locking eyes with him, Mara could just make out the outline of his lips as he mouthed his final ‘I love you’.</span>
  <span> After flicking another switch a loud vacuum began to suck him up the</span>
  <span> tube</span>
  <span>. The </span>
  <span>higher up he went the more </span>
  <span>speed he gained</span>
  <span>, and faster then you could say ‘met</span>
  <span>eorite’ he was gone. </span>
  <span>Sprinting up the rest of the stairs to the windows at the back, Mara stood in anguish as she waited for a sign of him. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned her head to see Kai suspended in time among all the debris of space. Sliding down the glass she gently placed a hand on her stomach were their secret child was still in the early stages of growing. She stayed there for hours, staring out the view port,  enjoying her last minutes alone with him before the wedding turned funeral.</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* Identification Detection Drone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>